Love me slowly
by totheendoftheearth
Summary: Callie and Arizona spend a night together


I walked into my room where she was standing in front of my dresser taking off her earrings. I couldn't help but admire her beauty.

"So beautiful" I whispered into her ear as I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind, slowly caressing her toned stomach. She whimpered softly and it was music to my ears. I brought one hand up to the back of her neck and slowly trailed my finger tips across it brushing her soft blonde locks to the side. Placing barely there kisses across her shoulder blades, she said my name softly, "Calliope". I brought my hands up to either side of her and ran them down her body. Grazing her perfect breasts, over the curves of her hips and finally down her thighs, only to bring them back up, raking my nails over her bare thighs and bunching her dress above my hands.

I could hear her struggle to breath and her knees buckle. I turned her around in my arms I kissed her softly, gently nipping her bottom lip. My hands were roaming her back and slid down over the swell of her ass. I gently pulled upwards and her hips rocked forward into mine causing us both to moan into the kiss. I walked us backwards slowly until her legs hit the edge of the bed. Reaching behind her to the zipper of her dress I slowly pulled it down dragging my finger nails down her spine in its waking causing her to shiver. Her dress pooled at her feet. I stepped backwards and undid my dress allowing it to fall. We stood there for a second admiring each other clad only in panties. I took a step towards her and embraced her tightly. I brought my lips to her neck sucking lightly on her pulse point. I slowly licked and kissed along her jaw until I reached her ear and whispered, "lay down".

She did as I asked and I lowered myself on top of her taking her lips once again with mine. Trailing my tongue along her lip she opened her mouth to welcome me in. Caressing each other slowly with our warm tongues, hands roaming our bodies. Bringing my hands up to her breasts I slowly rubbed her nipples with my thumbs causing another moan. Breaking the kiss she threw her head back in pleasure as I descended down her neck placing hot open mouthed kisses. Finally I placed a kiss on her right nipple as I gently kneaded her other breast. Taking the hardened nipple into my mouth I gently sucked and nibbled. Arizona thrust her hips upwards as I rocked our cores together. Hearing her gasp I decided to continue my slow descent. While slowly caressing the waistline of her panties I trailed kisses down her abdomen towards where she needed me most. Reaching my destination I slowly removed her panties and placed a kiss on her mound.

"Please" I heard a whisper above me. I connected my ears with hers noticing the darkness from her state of arousal. Complying I tipped my tongue slowly into her soaking folds and trailed it upwards towards her clit. Arizona rocked her hips upwards again as I drew her clit into my mouth alternating between sucking and licking. I could hear her panting above me. I felt her nails scrap my scalp and she tugged gentle on my hair. I moaned into her core, the vibrations rewarding me with another moan from her. Raking the nails of my left hand over her stomach, I brought my right to her entrance and slowly entered her with two fingers. Her breath caught in her throat at the intrusion. As I continued my ministrations on her hardened bundle of nerves I began to set a steady rhythm with my fingers curling as I pulled out, only to thrust back into her.

"Fuck, Calliope", I heard her pant. "Harder, faster... Making me come...Please".

Granting her request I began to thrust harder and deeper while increasing the pressure on her clit with my tongue. I circled her clit with my tongue and she began to frantically rocked her hips against my mouth.

I grabbed her hand with my free one and laced our fingers together as she tightly squeezed.

"Come for me Arizona." I husked. "Come in my mouth".

With another few trusts I felt her walls tense around my fingers pulling me in deeper. Her body arched off the bed as she climaxed and screamed, "Oh, fuck... Calliope". Helping her ride out her waves of pleasure I gentled the strokes of my tongue, lapping up her flowing juices, until her body collapsed back down onto the bed. Keeping my fingers inside her I hovered over her and kissed her passionately, thrusting my tongue into her mouth as she groaned from the taste of herself. I broke the kiss and lent my forehead against hers. She was still panting trying to catch her breath and as I pulled my fingers out of her she groaned at the loss.

Reaching down she lifted my hand that was still glistening with her arousal and slowly and sensually drew my fingers into her mouth, eyes closed with pleasure.

She flipped us over and so she was on top. Locking my hands above my head with her one hand, she used the other to rub and pinch my nipple into a hardened peak. She thrust her tongue into my mouth as she bore down her thigh onto my core. I broke the kiss and threw my head back against the pillows. She sucked gently behind my ear as I felt her slid a single finger through my sex. I dug my nails into her back as the sensation as both of us moaned.

"You're so wet, Calliope", she whispered so erotically into my ear. "I'm going to make you scream".

With that she thrust two fingers into my, pumping and hitting that perfect spot. I opened my mouth but no noise came out at she swiped her thumb over my clit. Taking a hardened nipple into her mouth, she sucked and nibbled while continuing her work on my clit. I met every thrust with my hips and she brought me higher and higher.

"I want you to come." She husked as she brought her mouth back up to my ear nibbling on my ear lobe. "Come hard against my hand".

With one last swipe of her thumb over my hardened clit I clung to her shoulders for dear life as I powerful orgasm crashed through me. "Arizonaaaa" I screamed.

Slowing her movements, she gently pulled out of me and collapsed against the side of my body. We both panted as she rested her head in the crook of my neck.

Once we caught our breath I felt her pull back and hover above my face. I opened my eyes as I felt her hand cup the side of my face. Staring deep into my eyes she whispered, "I love you".

At first I was taken back, but as I stared into her eyes I knew she was telling the truth. I reached up and pulled her into me for a deep and passionate kiss. Pulling away she stared at me almost nervously.

"I love you, too" I whispered, gently stroking her cheek.

She smiled at me lovingly and kissed me softly then snuggled into me as sleep took us over.


End file.
